


Space Is Cool

by Pollarize



Series: Late Night Thoughts [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Galaxies, M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Space is cool, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Is Cool

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, credit to [this post](http://palejunk.tumblr.com/post/133586031294)
> 
> look ma !! i finally learned how to do a link

“Space is cool, isn’t it?” Tyler asked, keeping his eyes off of Josh.

“What do you mean?” Josh asked, tilting his head to the side, his eyes glued to the floor beneath him. Tyler fumbled around for a moment before he was in a sitting position. He reached out and touched his hand to Josh’s cheek gently.

“Look at me,” Tyler whispered softly, his touch and his voice so gentle. Josh took in a shaky breath before he looked up, meeting eyes with Tyler. There was a strange mix of emotions on his face.

“Space is cool,” Tyler repeated, silent for a few moments before he continued, “You know, I saw galaxies in your eyes.”

“Saw? What happened to them?” Josh asked, his chest feeling like it constricted. Tyler waited a moment longer, waiting until Josh blinked.

“You see what I mean? You closed your eyes for just a second but galaxies are lost. They’re crushed between your eyelids and I’m lost again, hopelessly floating through space. Your eyes open again and the galaxies are welcoming and warm, they invite me in. But I can’t trust them anymore. They’ve left me to float through space on my own so many times. I’ve been so alone.”

Tyler hadn’t meant to but his fingernails dug into Josh’s skin until Josh flinched away, bringing his own hand to rub at the irritated skin.

“Tyler, what’s wrong? You know I haven’t done anything to misplace your trust.”

But Tyler was silent as he stood to his feet and left the room.

“No, you haven’t, but they always do.”

Tyler stood in the doorway with his back to Josh, his head hung as he thought of the inevitable. He left the room, left the house, left Josh alone in his room.

“But it’s not always the same,” Josh whispered to the feeling of Tyler that still radiated through his skin. His words were lost and he was alone but it was said. It was said and nobody listened and nobody cared.

**  
“I swear, it won’t be the same,”**

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly am in love with how vague i can be in these and thats just what it is. its also like 3am and i am so dead


End file.
